


罗曼史

by DobyElf



Category: the Hobbies
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 少将与王储，法国路易十五时代设定。基本上是对着隔壁《伯爵小姐》来的
Relationships: Legolas/Thranduil
Kudos: 11





	罗曼史

**Author's Note:**

> 每次我想写车，写着写着车就没了……

对于刚刚从洛林回到巴黎的家中，新晋升少将的年轻伯爵莱戈拉斯来说，喜悦并不是来自将要归家，实际上比起他的父母和姊妹，他远没有那么急切热心，他想念着瑟兰督伊。对这位年轻人来说，他心急火燎的是马上去见他的情人。

他才刚下马车，军官服上全是褶子和灰尘。清晨他就进宫去，远远的他瞧见二楼自窗边向外张望的瑟兰督伊，他的情人常常这样站在窗口，在他们约定的日子等待他。瑟兰督伊穿暗红色软绸制的便服，起得很早，也许估摸着他应该回来了，压根就没有睡。

莱戈拉斯瞥见暗影里情人身条的轮廓，那轮廓是圆润的曲线形的，自肩头流畅到腰后，他就觉得这诱人极了，说实话莱戈拉斯还从来没有撞见过瑟兰督伊丑的时候，瑟兰督伊每次的明丽动人都像是意外事一样，使他吃惊。年轻的少将停下来，心醉神迷地望着他的王储情人。

当他还是个侍从军官，第一次在交际场合见到这帝国尊贵的嫡亲皇子时，他家境优渥，不愁钱花，长相又好，交游甚广；又很有教养，很有理想抱负，总之这是刚入交际界便人人交口称赞的顶好的一个小伙子。莱戈拉斯金发碧眼；当时上流社会相当追捧白而透明的皮肤，尽管做梦都想去小亚细亚的沙漠晒黑自己，但他却是个肌肤瓷白细软的美少年。

十七八岁，正是一个年轻贵族男子热衷于在少妇和小姐堆儿里狩猎冒险的年纪，他母亲却吃惊的发现儿子一门心思的想上前线，热心政治和哲学，这意味着她的好儿子可能出生成一个改革家，这可不是个好苗头，最好早早让巴黎宫廷的浮华还有那些多情的贵妇人消磨掉莱戈拉斯这男孩儿的志气，要达成这个目的，首先她的儿子需要参加那些五光十色的巴黎沙龙。

总之，第一次出席有皇室成员到场的宴会的上尉（在莱戈拉斯这般年纪就得到上尉军衔的是极少见的），非常年轻的一位英俊伯爵，身体强壮，但有一张娃娃脸，格外的文静，格外的清秀，下巴刮得光光的，穿着裁剪合身的崭新军服。他那时还十分腼腆，在交际场上常常只是站在一边看同龄人邀请女人跳舞，莱戈拉斯就是在这种时候听说到瑟兰督伊并且见到他的。

他听说瑟兰督伊——他们的王子是著名的貌美，同时也听说他已经四十二岁了。的确，苍老已经在瑟兰督伊身上留下了无法掩饰的痕迹，中年人的沉稳让他显得威严，但瑟兰督伊披下的华美金发让莱戈拉斯忍不住想去接近他，可他脸上细碎的皱纹又仿佛在他和年轻人之间架起一堵墙。

但莱戈拉斯不觉得瑟兰督伊冷若冰霜，相反，他觉得王子的表情以及姿态给他一种特别温柔，特别亲切的感觉。当他向高雅尊贵的王子弯腰示意时，尽管他们隔着老远的距离，但当莱戈拉斯看他时，瑟兰督伊就转过头来，他那一双明亮的，在浓密的睫毛下显得格外深邃的灰蓝色眼睛留神的注意着这位年轻人。在这短短的一瞥中，初入交际圈的少年军官发现了王子碧眼里压抑着的藏匿着的灵动的神采，这股被压抑的生气，闪现在他脸上，仿佛瑟兰督伊身上仍有太多的青春活力，尽管他有意压制，但这光彩却由不得他自己，忽而从明亮的目光和无意的微笑中流露出来。好像这是他身上带得一股香水味，教年轻人不小心嗅到了。

这位已经不惑之年的王子，远看时他已经很苍老了，近看却仿佛依旧年轻，细看又难以分辨出他的实际年龄。他披绣金线的沉重斗篷，已经灰白的金发上扑了粉，使得瑟兰督伊显得凄美。

莱戈拉斯听说瑟兰督伊是虔诚的基督教徒。他很少在巴黎的交际场合里露面，在修缮教堂和做善事上花了不少功夫，除此之外，瑟兰督伊还没有任何桃色逸闻。在当国王已经可以变成一件轻松事的年代，王子确实可以过上与世隔绝的生活，反正将来他的国家大事通通可以交给闹闹腾腾的议会。

但在莱戈拉斯这样单纯正派，没有被任何上流社会不良习气玷污的少年心目中，王子还是像童话里走出来的一样，带着浪漫气息。瑟兰督伊的美艳和迷人似乎又证明了这一点，毕竟他确实住富丽堂皇的宫殿，过穷奢极侈的生活。谈吐风雅说话轻柔，他朝着不停发抖的涨红了脸的年轻人递过手去，指甲是修剪成圆润的杏仁样的，修长的手指仿佛沾了金粉，教人碰过后失魂落魄。

在他确实成为瑟兰督伊情人之后，他还会时常感到不可思议，觉得自己在做梦。

莱戈拉斯是古典主义的信徒。之后年轻人又找机会和瑟兰督伊见面。王子年轻时上过战场，领导过战争，从此他便成了初入仕途的上尉的偶像。莱戈拉斯每见瑟兰督伊一面，灵魂就被他带走一点，等到他们可以称得上是朋友的时候，莱戈拉斯已经确信瑟兰督伊就是柏拉图所指给他的【年长的爱人】。

年轻的小伯爵开始堂而皇之的追求起年已四十的王子来，甚至大白天也写情书，起先整个上流社会把这当玩笑，但渐渐的那些最不肯相信的人也不得不相信了。瑟兰督伊默许了莱戈拉斯这些行为，这么做实际上一种纵容，他似乎希望事情发展到不可收拾的地步，直到莱戈拉斯试图吻他，他才第一次拒绝他。

他似乎是有预谋的引逗少年失态。脱了外衣，单穿一件荷叶滚边的衬衫，挑晚上邀莱戈拉斯来，地点是王宫内自己的起居室。他看柏拉图，散着头发看会饮篇，明知道莱戈拉斯会把这当暗示，但冥冥之中他想知道年轻人看到之后会做什么。

【对于一个刚开始生活的年轻人而言，没有什么能比有一个忠贞的爱人更幸福的了，或者对于爱人而言没有什么能比有一位心爱的少年更幸福的了。】

王子向后辈请教这段话的理解，莱戈拉斯会怎么想——他当对方是在征求自己的同意。如饥似渴的咬上对方的嘴唇，冷不防的瑟兰督伊没有推开他，莱戈拉斯便压到他身上，瑟兰督伊这方将他推开。

当真如此！瑟兰督伊暗自吃了一惊。然而，过后他经常做的事倒是回忆莱戈拉斯给他的吻。热烈的来自真爱的吻，他还从来没有享受过，这是第一次。这个吻无形中改变了某些东西，让瑟兰督伊觉得自己突然和以前不同了。

站在瑟兰督伊这一方讲，这件艳史没有什么好稀奇，对他一见钟情的人很多，他也早知道他喜欢男人；但对莱戈拉斯而言，这就是丑闻，不利于他的前途。但也有些王宫里的人看得出谁是引诱的一方，谁是上当受害的一方，因而不少保守派大臣跳出来提醒这位不自重的王子，他们也从自己的妻子和情妇那里听来了这件王子的绯闻。

人民需要一位慈爱的，像圣母一样的国王后继者。众所周知圣母玛利亚没有丈夫就能诞下耶稣，圣人都不需要情爱。

瑟兰督伊又穿上了黑色，就好像他在为什么人戴丧，等着莱戈拉斯终于再一次见到他时，他看低等军官的目光已经相当平静了。

但少年不知道，王子每次遇到他，心中就涌起一股兴奋劲儿。瑟兰督伊自己也感觉出来出这种喜悦的光彩在他身上的魔力。嘴唇会笑起来，他简直无法抑制这种喜悦的表情。

起初瑟兰督伊真的相信，他很不满莱戈拉斯这样放肆地追求他，但是他自从拒绝过莱戈拉斯之后，没过多久，也有时去参加晚会，原以为会遇到他却没有见到他，就感到无限惆怅。至此瑟兰督伊完全明白了，他是在欺骗自己；他明白了,这种追求不仅没有使他不快，而且已经成为他木偶一样循规蹈矩的生活里全部的乐趣。

他后悔了，当他跪在蒲垫上手里捧着圣经，却心猿意马的遐想着他的年轻军官。蜡烛芯淹没在蜡液中，黑暗里，他唯一的一点道德也禁不住骄傲的狂抽乱打，在最后倒塌了。

欲望，一种苦涩的欲望，好似胆汁，一滴滴落在这位修道士一般孤寂的王子心头。谁人都不知道，他也有青春年华，他的青春烂在金碧辉煌的王宫之内。

可他不能欺骗自己，他是活生生的一个人。他没有罪，上帝就生他这么一个人！他需要爱，需要活着。

脸一照镜子，他惊诧起来。王子殿下从来没有见过他碧蓝色的眼睛这样亮，这样深，神采奕奕，透着复活后焕然一新的生气。于是他出走的青春又回来了。

衣褶子平平整整，里头却包藏着一颗骚动的心。

他迫不及待地想要跪在莱戈拉斯面前，求年轻人怜悯这个可怜人——“您若是不肯原谅……啊！只能证明您是个无情的人。”

莱戈拉斯不会料到他爱慕的王子是这么一个冲动的，有勇气的人。月色下，瑟兰督伊浑身发抖，嘴唇灰白，就好像饮下毒药的人，他的情人是解药，他紧紧抓住他。

年轻的爱慕者深受感动，立马落下眼泪跪倒在他脚边，五体投地的，完全成为了爱情的奴隶，少年结结巴巴语无伦次地说：“难道您不知道，您就是我的整个生命？没有您的爱情，就没有我整个的人……倘若我得不到您的爱，我将永远处在看不到生活希望的惶恐中……倘若我令您难堪——我让您受苦了吗？啊……我的错！”

在伯爵府的后庭院，怨恨像雪一样，在热吻下融化。

年轻人的怀抱和他献出的爱一样是滚烫的，瑟兰督伊感到他枯干的肉体在莱戈拉斯身上迅速地燃烧，在黑夜里像划过天空的陨石一样短暂又耀眼，一刻钟的欢愉就像是他的整个生命。颠鸾倒凤，情难自矜。

他们顺理成章地约定了下次幽会的日期。

第二天阴沉可怕，以后几天还要难熬，因为尝过浴火滋味的老王子急于重温他的幸福，刻不容缓。并且越到后来，越发的贪得无厌。

他开始整日的心不在焉，恍惚间瑟兰督伊都能起幻觉，听到他年轻英俊的情人在床第之上呼喊自己的名字。无端地他觉得身体燥热，手指一抖，剪断了一支开得正好的玫瑰花枝子。他用带露水的花朵拍打自己发烧的脸颊，花枝在修长的手指间拈来拈去，瞳仁亮晃晃的，仿佛的燃起火焰。坠入爱河的王子自言自语到：“我有了一个情人！一个情人！”他一想到这些，不禁心花怒放，那些因离经叛道而生出的负罪感就一溜烟散了，想不到的那种种神仙欢愉，那种风月乐趣，终于就要得到。

久经压制的感情一涌而出，欢跃沸腾。端重的王子殿下领略到了爱情，不后悔，不担忧，不心乱。

他们成了情人关系，像一切贵族男女那样，各自有了一位情人。

渐渐的瑟兰督伊对他的情人一味倾倒，自己也是神魂颠倒，轮到两个人幽会的日子就躲在王子华丽的寝室里，尽情寻欢作乐。

窗帘严严实实地拉上，外部世界对于这一对私密情侣而言，便暂时停滞不前了。瑟兰督伊只命令一个女仆可以推开他们的房门，但也只不过让某个人为他们送些吃的。有时他们还在床上吃饭，莱戈拉斯十分年轻，这样的宛如孩子一般的情人总是用充满爱意的炽烈的目光望着自己的爱人，还不断地嬉笑和说些疯疯癫癫的话，然后再伸出一双光裸健壮的手臂揽住爱人的腰睡上片刻。他们就如同沉浸在爱河之中的两名固执的潜水员，只有在换气时才露出水面。

有时候莱戈拉斯热血往上涌，扑到瑟兰督伊苍白色的身体上，结结巴巴的向他发誓他们永不分开，他们的爱情长长久久。瑟兰督伊不说话，这位情人深受感动，他们滚在一起缠绵接吻，瑟兰督伊的双唇与身体简直使他窒息。

他们陷入极乐世界，灵魂泡在酒里，整日昏昏沉沉。

早上，年轻的少将在王宫里醒来，完全放松下来的身体深深陷进羽绒的被褥中，浑身干爽而温暖，赤裸的皮肤因为蹭着绵软的床单被罩而倍感愉快。瑟兰督伊支起上身坐起来，当着情人的面儿揪开睡袍束腰的细带，露出肌肤细软的脊背，他不比莱戈拉斯曾经见识过的任何一位情妇逊色，事实上这位徐娘半老的漂亮王子风韵远胜一切年轻貌美又轻佻的交际花，爱情也使瑟兰督伊变了姿态，在不见人的卧室里他纵情声色，淫荡成了习惯，目光更肆无忌惮，语言也更放荡姿纵。莱戈拉斯看了反而特别喜欢，觉得自己的爱人率性得可爱，他就想去要他了，一见着就想。原本也是，时间宝贵，他们一见面就火急火燎的直奔主题。

他是莱戈拉斯的第一个情人，少年此前完全是一个孩子，爱情史一片空白，小伯爵还为他保留着童贞。年长者褪下衣衫，露出裸体，教给年轻的爱人应该如何做。

傍晚瑟兰督伊坐在窗边，常常只披很薄的罗马式袍子，莱戈拉斯还从没见过他这个样子。一直落到屁股上的长发象征着主人纠缠不清的爱情和欲念，又因为幽会，天天散开。声音如今也越发柔沉动听，身姿越发温柔优雅，甚至于年长情人的袍褶和高起的脚面也妙不可言，使人想入非非。莱戈拉斯便总处在蜜恋期，觉得他的爱人赏心悦目。

几十年来的禁锢与无望摧残着他的生命，摧残他身上一切像活人之处，可爱情偏偏这个时候来到，要他枯木逢春。他年轻时，想起自己的悲惨境地，郁闷悲愤，一心寻死，而今他在战争中落下的喷火器的烧伤疤痕，反倒成了情人眼里他身体上的一处风景，连同那紧致的双腿，平坦的小腹，和蓓蕾似的乳尖。

在莱戈拉斯看来，当瑟兰督伊温柔时，他身上是有些美人的媚态流露的，一点可以被称之为娇媚的气质。上过战场的老王子，他也有男人的浑厚英朗，可五官和面容的细节都清秀精致，高挑优美的身姿反而使他有了像一位雍容华贵的女王那样艳压群场的气概。他在养尊处优的生活下保养得极好，多年不见光的皮肤甚至显出病态的苍白。

现在这般状况瑟兰督伊完全没有设想过，一个男人，比他年轻得多，甚至满可以当他的孩子。这样一位幼稚又英俊潇洒的美少年，拜倒在他两腿之间。

可对方时刻勃发的雄性魅力以及对爱欲的丰沛精力让他沉沦于此，欲罢不能。这样看来，拥有莱戈拉斯这样的情人，着实是喜出望外。

王公殿下从来没有像现在这样漂亮。这种难以形容的美丽，来自喜悦、热心和成功，这是环境和性情协调的结果。他的贪婪、他的欲求、风月的经验和他白日里永远生气勃勃的幻想，逐步发展地，就像风、雨、阳光和肥料逐步发展花木一样，本性丰满，最后就盛开了。他深情地望向自己情人时，眼皮半垂下来，看上去又青渺又妩媚，瞳仁沉在里头，不见踪影。

若是他年轻，怕还没有这般迷人呢，莱戈拉斯忍不住想。尤其是当瑟兰督伊像这样处于爱情和肉欲的滋养下，莱戈拉斯越发觉得他的情人赏心悦目了。他于是就去谨慎地，朝圣般地去亲吻王子殿下的手指。

——当瑟兰督伊亲吻他的脖颈时，热辣的鼻息扑到他敏感的耳后，手指得以插进对方的金发中，莱戈拉斯便几乎要昏过去。瑟兰督伊极尽温柔的满足这位年轻爱人的一切欲求，年长的爱人就像母亲，从来不会对孩子说不。

这是一位真正的情人！爱恋中一切不可言传的美妙瑟兰督伊全都让他的青涩小情人尝到，一个光怪陆离的新仙境一下子在莱戈拉斯面前敞开大门，可怜的年轻人吓了一跳，不过这是惊喜。

在王宫高穹顶的走廊下，转过最后一个拐角，少将瞧见那位他熟识的女官，个子矮小的红发女人在等候他，他同她讲不必通报她的主人。

每次欢爱过后，瑟兰督伊都比他更早从床上抽身，不到十点钟就把他从王子的大床上拉起来。瑟兰督伊要花好长的时间整理房事后蓬乱不堪头发；整理床铺，弄得看上去像两个失眠的人所丢下的卧榻，而不是一个出狱罪犯跟两三个肥胖的老娼妇恣意放浪的场景。随后，他才能打开房门，让那位矮个子的女仆把早餐送进来，于是莱戈拉斯就认识了这个王子寝室秘密的保守者，他记住了女人的名字，使唤起来熟络得就仿佛是自家的女仆。

瑟兰督伊冲他抱怨，“皇室的情人里没有你这样的。”情人嗔道。莱戈拉斯太正大光明了，简直拿王宫当旅馆，每夜住在瑟兰督伊这里。现下年轻少将也这么盘算着，旅途后他正疲惫，同他的情人见面温存后就在王子舒适的卧室睡下，天底下简直没有比这更美的事。

“您这就回来了？”他的情人见到他后吃惊的问道，眉眼间却分明是欣喜雀跃。

他看到瑟兰督伊回头的瞬间极美，非常的动人和惊艳。他的情人一呼吸，玲珑的鼻翼就张大了，嘴唇翘起，朦朦胧胧的寒毛在嘴角上投下了一点阴影。莱戈拉斯发现对方的领口系带束得很松，美丽的脖颈整个儿露出来，倒人字形的胸脯恰好展现的是锁骨最吸引人的部分。

莱戈拉斯也走过去，来到窗边把瑟兰督伊的细腰搂过来。他抬手拉上厚重的完全不透光的窗幔。

“好了，我们来上床吧，亲爱的。”少将愉快的说。

END

我所构想的莱瑟关系是十分复杂又微妙的，但实际上每篇文章我只能写出其中的一个片面，看起来就像是把复杂的问题简单化了。总而言之，我觉得我还是没写出篇理解上集大成的文章。


End file.
